The present invention relates generally to fluid spraying systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a resilient fluid housing for a spraying system.
Fluid spraying systems are commonly used in a wide variety of applications, from industrial assembly to home painting. Handheld sprayers can be used by a human operator, while automated sprayers are typically used in mechanized manufacturing processes. Pressure within fluid spraying systems fluctuates during normal operation. In practice, peak operating pressures define the minimum structural requirements of spraying systems, because fluid volumes within such systems must operate under all pressure conditions. For this reason, conventional high-pressure capable spraying systems use rigid, heavy housings typically formed of metal.